Charlie's Story
by pineapple138
Summary: When a 18year old girl named charlie gets taken back in time and meets Major Forbes and Robert Shaw she falls in love with one of them. Will she want to go back to her time? This is my first story so don't hate if its not good!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so first I love Cary Elwes and Matthew Broderick. I also love the movie Glory, that's why I'm writing this story, so yea! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glory or any of the characters, only Charlie, I wish I owned Robert or Forbes though ;D.**

**A/N: This is my first story so it's probably not very good so don't hate! But I wouldn't blame you if you don't like it. Sooo anyway this story is about a girl named Charlie (charlotte) who gets taken back in time to the civil war during the time of Robert Shaw. I know it's kind of cliché but I was bored.**

"Charlotte Gray!" the loud annoying voice of my history teacher filled the room. I groaned what the hell could she possibly want now, "Pay attention to the movie if you want to even go to college next year," she whispered harshly in my face.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her; I knew everyone in the room was trying not to laugh at me. It was a normal thing for me, to get in trouble with teachers, they would yell at me, I would yell back, and eventually I would get sent to the principal's office. This time I knew I couldn't win the argument. As she walked away I felt myself drifting off to sleep and I didn't even try to stop it.

It seemed like only a minute later when I felt myself being shaken awake and was dreading the headache I was going to have after being yelled at by my teacher and my parents. Instead of seeing the old mean face of my teacher I woke up lying on a couch in the middle of an old dusty room. I sat up and looked down and noticed I was wearing a bright pink and lacy dress. I glared at the dress I was wearing and stood up and tripped on the heels I was wearing. Now I am NOT a coordinated person at all so the whole outfit was not working out for me so I was praying that I would make it down the huge stair case outside the door without falling.

When I was safely on the floor and looked around. I saw a bunch of women in fancy dresses and men in blue army uniforms. This room looks so familiar, I thought to myself. I stood there for a while when I felt a hand on my back. "Enjoying yourself?" a boy about two years older than me asked.

"Who are you? Where am I? why-" the boy just smiled at me and shook his head.

"Just let me explain, my name is Jason, you're in Robert Gould Shaw's house in the year 1861." He explained it to me calmly like nothing was wrong at all.

"What the hell do you mean 1861? What happened to being in 2011?" I growled at him.

Some of the women around us turned around and shook their annoying stuck up little heads at my 'bad' language. I glared at them and they apparently got the message that I was pissed off and walked away slowly in their stupid dresses. I don't know how long after that I just stood there glaring at Jason before he laughed at me.

"I know how much you hate history so I thought you might appreciate it more if I brought you back to the civil war to see how important it really is." He was smiling as he guided me through the large house.

I looked around for a second "Great, I've seen how important is, very interesting now get me out of here" I said through clenched teeth.

"Nope, sorry I can't do that, but here take this it has everything you need, but make sure you don't look at it until you're alone, good luck Charlotte." With that he handed me a beat up old brown bag and walked away.

"It's Charlie!" I called after him, I hated my real name it was way too girly for me. I was deep in thought when everyone suddenly got quiet. I saw a young man, a little older than me walking down the staircase. As he was walking by I knew it had to be Robert Shaw but the whole time I was thinking 'dude! It's Ferris Bueller!' Another man joined him, I noticed it was Forbes, Robert's best friend; he was walking around with a bottle of wine in one hand and talking to stuck up girls.

"He's 23 right now, he only has two more years, we want you to try and stop him from being killed, so I signed you up to be the doctor for the 54th regiment." Jason said coming up behind me out of nowhere. He said the last part a little quieter than the rest, afraid of how I would react.

I thought about it for a second, I mean was it really that bad for me, an 18 year old girl, to be stuck in the 1800's with Robert Shaw and his cute best friend?

I walked outside; I was really wishing I had some shorts to change into right now no matter how weird I looked.

I stood there for a bit when I heard footsteps behind me. First I thought it was Jason but when I turned around I saw Forbes and Robert coming towards me.

"Hello miss I don't believe I've seen you before." Robert said with a kind smile on his face.

"Hi, my name is Charlotte." I paused for a second "But call me Charlie" I added quickly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Charlie." We all stood there for a couple seconds in awkward silence just looking around before Robert walked away to lean on the fence. Forbes just stood there staring at me with a smirk on his face; his blue eyes looked like an ocean.

"Would you like to dance?" Glad someone finally broke the silence I agreed and we walked arm in arm to the dance floor. Okay now as you know I am not that coordinated but I can dance, but not in heels. I was stepping on Forbes' feet the whole time and I could hear him wincing when I did but he just kept smiling at me when I looked up and I was so glad that he wasn't mad. I looked into his blue eyes and I felt like I could dance with him forever.

**Ok so that was the first chapter! I know it's probably not very good but if you review then I promise I will make the other chapters better and with more dialogue. Thanks! Review I want to know what you think and if you want me to keep going. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's chapter 2, I know I updated really fast but I'm sick so I have nothing to do :) **

**AnimeGirl11220: Thanks for being the first to review lol. Hope you like this chapter :D**

**Otose: Thanks! I'll definitely ask for help because I don't want Robert or Forbes or anyone else to seem OC. I also don't want it to seem boring. Thanks again :D**

I stood there quietly waiting for the right moment for them to announce that they need a doctor to help them in the regiment so I could sign up like Jason said I had to do. I don't know how Jason expects me to pass as a doctor, I mean yea I want to be a doctor but it's not like I know how to actually help people yet! I saw Robert's dad lean over and whisper something in his ear. "Oh, yes, were going to need a doctor to come with us to the regiment." He announced looking through the crowd.

"Umm I think I can help." I said as I raised my hand slowly.

"Miss Charlotte, are you sure that you want to go to war? Women don't normally go." He looked doubtfully at me.

"Yes. I'm sure." I replied confidently. I saw Forbes smiling at me from next to Robert. After a while the large group of black soldiers was dismissed, we were all leaving tomorrow to walk to the regiment. Forbes looked at me before he left and winked. I had a huge grin on my face when I walked back to my 'hotel' room.

"What's up with you?" Jason chuckled when I walked in.

"Nothing you need to know." I snapped at him, maybe that wasn't really necessary but you know what, he was bugging me.

"Ok, geez." He laughed with his hands up defensively. "I just came to give you these; you probably don't want to be wearing a big dress all the time."

I took the large bag from him and took out the clothes. There were at least 5 pairs of jeans, a black t-shirt, and one of those army jackets that the men wear. In another bag there were 3 pairs of dark purple converse, my favorite color. "Oh, and I thought you might like to have one of these." He smiled as he put the blue kepi on my curly black hair.

"Well, that should be all you need for now." We stood there for a moment while he thought when he said "You can call me or text me anytime you need to on the phone I gave you in the bag yesterday." Jason started to walk away when I grabbed his arm.

"Wait, where are you going to be?" I was curious to where he goes it's not like he's from this time.

"Nowhere you need to know…..Charlotte." he smirked.

"Charlie!" I growled. But when I looked up he was gone. And I was alone once again in my room.

I woke up the next day to sunlight streaming through the windows near my bed. I groaned and slowly crawled out of my warm bed. After 20min I was finally ready in my jeans, converse, and jacket. I grabbed my bags and kepi as I walked out into the hallway. When I got outside I squinted at the sun glaring in my face, but I could see Forbes waiting for me with an extra horse so I didn't have to walk to the regiment. Thank God I thought. Forbes said hello and looked curiously down at my 'strange' shoes, but he got over it fast and moved on. "Ready to go?" his bright eyes looked happily down at me and I nodded my head fast, still half asleep.

He helped me on my horse which was VERY tall, big, black, and mean looking. Obviously it took me a while because the horse didn't want me on it, when I finally did we rode over to the rest of the group. "Hello Robby." Forbes greeted Robert playfully with a grin on his face.

"Major Forbes, Miss Charlotte." Robert replied with a short nod to each of us.

Forbes' grin vanished from his face but he got over it quickly as a man walked up to us. "Ahh, Charlie." Forbes said happily and turned to me. "This is Charlie Morse, a good friend of mine and Robert's."

"Hi, I'm Charlotte Gray, but you can call me Charlie." I thought for a second. "Wow that's not going to be confusing." I muttered sarcastically, mostly to myself but they heard me.

Forbes chuckled "This is going to be fun." He smirked.

The three of us talked for a while and I knew then that we would all be good friends.

**Well that was chapter three hoped you guys liked it! I'll try to update soon sorry it was so short. Review I want to know what you think.**


End file.
